New Bartender
by Sorceric7
Summary: Christopher Gaelic is sent to Fairy Tail by his grandmother. When he first sees the guild he doesn't think much of it, but that quickly changes. OC main Character. Set during Year X791 Arc. I own nothing of Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

New Bartender

By

Sorceric

Chapter 1

I looked at the small building with the windmill on top. Honestly… I did not see how this guild was successful in the past. Look at it! It's pathetic compared to the past! I hope my grandma was right. I reeeeaaaallllyyyy hope grandma was right about Fairy Tail.

"Well… no stopping now. I'm already here. Oh boy."

I entered the guild building. Honestly it was quite cozy. Not a bad place to live or have a business. There I saw six people. 2 girls and 6 guys. One girl had light lavender hair with a bow that tied a pony tail. The other had shortish, but not to short, purple hair and stood behind the bar counter. There was a boy reading a book while an old man, I'm guessing his father, was trying to talk to him, while the other old man, with the cigar, watched. 2 other guys, one with a turban and one with a cloak, were looking at each other in confusion while the other with a top hat was painting.

"Uh… hi-WAAAAHHH! " I was suddenly kick in the ass and was flying towards the bar. Strangely enough it was the door that sent me flying. I landed, not damaging anything, behind the bar.

"Oh my. Are you ok?" The purple haired beauty asked.

I should probably take to time to introduce myself. My name's Christopher Gaelic. I'm 18 years old and have silver hair and brown eyes. I wear a white t-shirt, grey light jacket, and black jeans and shoes. I also wear a silver necklace with a lapis lazuli pendent around my neck. And I just sent flying.

"There are a lot fewer people today… Rather than a guild, what is this? Some sort of friendship club…?"

5 guys were standing at the entrance, laughing about the guy's comment. I'm guessing the guy with the club and who was the one who kicked the door open.

"Teebo! Payment's due next month, isn't it?" said the guy with the cigar.

What? They owe money? Stupid Grandma. Any ways the girl, named Kisana, had helped me up.

"It's a problem if payments are not made on schedule… If Master's said it, then it can't be helped…"

Asshole.

The boy suddenly but down his book and stood up.

"We don't have any money to pay you guys…" He didn't sound to pleased.

What is he doing?

"Stop it Romeo."

Listen to your father damn it.

"What's up with the attitude, you shitty brat…?"

"To have been tamed by these… Father and everyone are cowards…"

Again, what? Has my grandma gone senile?

Romeo's hand suddenly was wielding a flame, except it was blue.

"I'M GOING TO FIGHT! IF THINGS KEEP UP FAIRY TAIL'S NAME WILL BE WORTHLESS!"

Teebo blew the flame out and Romeo looked at his hand nervously.

Oh crap the guy was drawing his club.

"The name became worthless a while ago, no?"

He's going to attack the kid!

"STOP-!"

"YOU GUYS WILL NEVER BE ABOVE US, AS LONG AS YOU LIVE!"

Suddenly Teebo was kicked in the ass and was sent flying into the wall. Hehe... Karma, bitch.

Everyone looked behind the group, and the rest of them were sent flying. A lot of people were standing at the entrance now. Where have I seen these guy's before? They were every one that was in the building and asked what happened. So they explained.

Wait a second… HOLY CRAP! THE MISSING PEOPLE FROM TENROU ISLAND!

"You're all grown up, Romeo." said Natsu. Romeo had tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back! Natsu-nii! Everyone!"

"Yes, well. I do believe someone came to visit us." said Makarov. Everyone turned their eyes on me, while I looked at them dumfounded.

"Uh… Right! My name's Christopher Gaelic. My grandmother sent me here. I'd like to join." Everyone looked stunned. Did I say something wrong?

Suddenly the guild roared in cheering, and I flinched.

"Well then…" said Makarov. "In that case. WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" he turned to the guild "LET'S PARTY!"

You know what? Fairy Tail might not be too bad after all. I'll have to thank grandma… Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Bartender

Chapter 2

Well I gotta say Fairy Tail's pretty fun to be in. It's been about week since I joined the guild and it's quite lively. Ever since the Tenrou island people came back, it's been none stop partying. Drinking, food contests, bar fights, how the hell do they keep the building intact! I swear I had to keep ducking my head just so I wouldn't get slammed by a table or chair when a commotion started. Luckily this wasn't too often.

Anyways I asked Mirajane, Kisana, and the Master if I could work at Guild as a bar tender. I wasn't too keen on going out on missions when I joined. It may not have been the normal choice for a mage but I like my jobs with a bit more… predictability. Hey! I'm not saying I won't fight! I just I don't have an interest in pointless fighting. Luckily after that week things started to calm done a bit.

I always wore more formal clothes for serving. It wasn't much: Dress shirt, black jeans, and shoes, and a white apron. I also kept my silver hair in a ponytail during work as well. I had a knack for cooking so I was either in the kitchen with Mira or serving tables and the bar with Kisana.

"Hol… ly… crap…!" I panted. I was standing next to Mira at the bar counter near closing time.

"Everything alright Chris?" she said with a cheerful smile.

"How the hell do you keep up with this, this is nuts!"

"Just a regular party in Fairy Tail." She then went back to cleaning the counter.

Parties get this bad here? Awe man… I hope I survive… stupid grandma.

Now that I think about it I should probably mention my magic now. The magic I use is Telekinesis. I can pretty much move anything that's none living, except for corpses. For one they were once living and two it's just damn creepy. So used my magic to make the work easier

* * *

Anyways, we did have a few visitors at the guild that day, a group from Lamia Scale. If I remember right there was: Lyon Bastier, Sherry Brendi, Tobi, Yuuka, and a Wizard Saint named Jura.

I didn't pay much attention to them.

As I was heading home, I heard a commotion in front of one of the apartments. I didn't see went on but I saw Lucy sitting by the river with a… I don't know what to call it. It was some white animal with a large head and drill for a nose.

"Hey Lucy… You alright?" She looked like she was in thought.

"Oh… um… Chris right?"

"Yep. So what's wrong?"

"I was kicked out of my apartment… I don't have the rent money."

No rent? Well I'm sure she can- Oh yeah… several years-Holy crap that must be a lot!

"Well… how about you stay at my place for now." Yes I'm a sucker for a maiden in distress alright. "It's just next door here and I honestly wouldn't mind a roommate." Don't you dare think dirty of me."

"Really?" This seemed to lift her spirits (Hehe… get the pun?) "Thanks a lot Chris!" I smiled to say "Your welcome."

* * *

The next day I was told to watch the bar with Kinana. (She corrected me on her name to my embracement.) Makarov, Erza, Mira, and the two old guys were going over the Twilight Ogre guild building to discuss the guild's debt crisiss. Also Lucy, Natsu, and Happy went to go visit someone. I forget who… eh, oh well.

It was a pretty average day… If you can call a male stripper, a water mage stalker, a bookworm with fan boys, an over-proclaimer of "Manliness", a sexy drunk and her old man… You get where I'm going with this, its f'in nuts.

"So Chris, where are you from?" asked Gildarts.

"Not far from here actually. I lived with my grandma for the past several years… Well she's not actually my grandma. She took me in while I was lost in the forest, I was an orphan."

"Really? What was her name?"

"Hmm… oh yeah. Porlyuisca was her-" Gildarts suddenly spewed his drink then looked at me.

"PORLYUSICA! THAT OLD BAT! SHE HATES HUMANS! HOW THE HELL!"

"Hey I don't know why either. She was a pain to live with anyways." He simply shook his head in disbelief.

I swore heard screams in the distance… eh… oh well. Back to work.

I started on dishes.

Lucy came to me later that day. Her eyes were a bit puffy, but she was looking alright. She told me that she got her apartment back, thanks to her father, and was going on a quest with Natsu.

I didn't indulge for details.

* * *

_Please understand I don't plan on making long chapters, and review if you could. This is my first fanfiction._


	3. Chapter 3

New Bartender

Chapter 3

"Uhhh… Will this guy shut up?"

Since the guys from Tenrou Island hit the news that stupid reporter from Sorcerer Weekly came to get the latest scoop. The guy just won't shut up! I've already had enough deal with: Gajeel's singing, Gray and Natsu, even Cana's stupid drinking problem, not to mention her bill. My God.

"So you're Fairy Tail's newest member Christopher Gaelic right?" The blonde dude's voice I found was high pitched. "How do feel about joining Fairy Tail? To be working beside-" The guy kept asking questions. Shut up already!

Luckily he found another member who caught his attention. I rubbed my temples with my fingers.

"Hey Chris are you alright?" Lucy asked as she came to sit at a stool.

"Uh… the guy won't shut up. I have half a mind just to throw him out with magic." After a few moments I steadied myself. "So Lucy what can I get for you?" Honestly me and Lucy became good friend during my time here. She's a very nice person.

"Some spaggetti and an orange juice please." (Btw I have no Idea about her eating habits. So don't judge me.)

"Coming right up!" I left to prepare her food.

"Hey Chris you haven't seen Gildharts have you?"

"Can't say I have. Sorry Cana. I take it you want another barrel?"

"Yep." I sighed then opened the cellar. I gestured a hand to say "come on" and a beer barrel came sailing towards me the directed it to Cana. "Thanks Chris." She went over to where Lucy was talking.

"I seriously wonder how this guild survives sometimes."

The bar kept going steadily while I worked. I wasn't planning on going on a mission or anything. I'm content with working here.

"Yo Chris come and have a drink with us!" called Wakkaba.

"Hold on! Hey Mira mind if I go one break?"

"Go ahead I'll be alright." I Thanked Mirajane and went over with 2 ale and a soda for myself. I noticed that Natsu and Max were walking out of the guild.

"So Chris what's it like working with Mira and Kinana?" asked Macao.

"Honestly it's kind of nice. They're both very kind and it's a pleasure working with them."

"Had any 'alone' time with one of them?" asked Wakkaba.

"Shut up you old pervert. Aren't you married?" All three of us laughed.

"Chris I've been meaning to ask. How did you end up being with Porlyusica? She hates people."

"Well…"

(Flashback)

_I was crying a tree stump in the middle of the woods. It was raining. No one was around except for the trees and animals and me. I had finally decided to run away from the orphanage I lived at. No one would care. I was one of hundreds of orphans. No one would notice._

_Yet I cried for being on my own. I've always had company and decided to leave it. They weren't good company but at least it was someone. It was because of them I learned magic. But that doesn't matter now. The next thing I knew there was an old woman beside me. I looked up at her._

"_What is a human child doing alone in the forest?" said the old woman. She had pink hair and a bun with a thin rod in it. She stood rather tall for an old woman. Like she had an aura of superiority and I was a minor annoyance to her. Yet she looked so familiar and she pointy ears. I stopped crying._

"_Grandma?" She slapped me on the back of the head._

"_What in the world make you think I would be your grandmother! I would never mate with some human male to produce one of your parents! Where are they anyways?"_

_This woman was scary._

"_I-I don't have any…" I replied. She looked taken a back from my statement._

"_Well where are you leaving?"_

"_Here…"_

"_What about the human orphanage?"_

"_No… The people are mean there and no one stops it... I hate it there..." She looked at me with softer eyes then what she had before._

"_What happened to your parents?" I stiffened at her question._

"_They-they… died… in a house fire…" I was crying a little harder now. Next thing I knew I was being dragged along with the old lady. She was muttering something about humans and we were both getting soaked._

"_W-Where are you taking me…!"_

"_Home."_

"_No! Not the orphanage!"_

"_Not there you little idiot. You're coming with me!" I suddenly stopped crying._

"_W-Why?" She stopped walking._

"_We… We've both had loses… I've had mine to day…" She started walking again and we were silent for a bit._

"_Can I call you grandma?"_

"_My name is Polyusica nothing else."_

"_I'm still going to call you Grandma."_

"_I hate humans."_

_I got up and started walking with her through the woods._

_(Reality)_

"Wow I had no idea that Polyusica would take it so hard." said Macao.

"You said this was around the time Tenrou was destroyed? Man you're lucky."

"Well… At least things are more orderly now." I took a sip of my soda.

Next thing I knew I heard a sudden explosion and we all jumped.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" we all yelled.

"MIRA I'M GOING OUT!"

I looked at the carnage Natsu had made.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" I looked at them. Then saw Gray siting on a rock.

"We're facing a serious problem. Apart from those monsterlike powerful guys like Gildharts and Laxus. We are too weak in this world now."

You guys just destroyed how many acres of forest and you call yourself weak!

"You're right… Even Natsu had a hard victory in fighting with Max."

Eh…? Did Lucy just say that?

"Is there any shortcut to raise our magical power?" Everyone looked at me.

Ah… Crap!


	4. Chapter 4

New Bartender

Chapter 4

We were staring at my adoptive grandmother and she was giving us a blank stare in return. Not much to say but 'awkward' considering this was my grandma. It was me, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy. Gray eventually broke the silence.

"So we need your help."

"Go home." She slammed the door on us… stupid grandma. Then she opened it again. "Brat get inside." She commanded.

"Yes grandmother…" I sighed.

"And stop calling me that!" She barked.

"Yeah yeah…" She slammed the door behind us. "So how are you doing grandma?"

"Prolyusica-san, do you have any drugs?" Lucy asked from the other side.

Oh how that sounds so wrong.

"Something able to 100 times our power instantly!" Natsu yelled.

Idiot. I think I heard Gray mumble something. Eh grandma went outside anyways.

"I HATE HUMANS! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Oh I wish I could see this Proly's always funny when she yells.

"Sorry for disturbing you!" yelled Lucy.

"What does she think she is, that old woman!" asked Natsu.

She's my grandmother. Fool.

"Ex of our master."

"That's wrong, you fool!" yelled grandma.

She came in soon after they were gone and I was surprised that she looked… well… sad. I've only seen that look towards me. Something's eating her.

"So… what's wrong?"

"None of your business Chris."

"Don't take me for a fool grandma. I've seen that look before."

She sighed

"I have a promise to fulfill. Help me."

"Is that why you invited me in?"

"No. We'll talk later."

Stupid grandma.

We found them and saw Wendy was crying. We didn't approach.

"Her voice… her flavor… All the same as Grandeeney."

"That old lady was Grandine!" asked Gray.

"She had the same voice as the dragon you were looking for?" asked Lucy.

"What could that mean!" saind Happy. Carla replied with an 'I don't know.'

"Are you sure Wendy?" asked Natsu.

"Mm… I don't know. But… that smell… that voice… my mom… It was the same as the Sky Dragon Grandine."

"Well… This is interesting." I looked at Prolyusica. They still had no idea we were her.

"Not a word Brat."

"Yes grandmother." We refocused on the others conversation. Wendy was speaking.

"Now that I think about it calmly for a second it is strange. Her voice and smell were the same but her tone and attitude were completely different."

"I remember you saying a while back that Grandine loved humans." spoke Carla.

Grandma…? Like humans…? Trolololol!

"Grandine is a really gentle dragon." Wendy was getting up.

"I can't even imagine a dragon being gentle."

"Ever since Acnologia…"

"Igneel was gentle too…"

"Well excuse me for not being gentle." We had snuck up behind Lucy and Gray.

"Prolyusica-san! Chris!"

"You surprised us~"

Wendy was looking up at grandmother.

"I don't have anything to hide from you. So I'll tell you what you want to know. I'm not the Grandine you're looking for. I'm a bonifide human through and through."

"But you said you hate humans." said Natsu.

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH HATING HUMANS!"

Uh… yes.

"Sorry but I don't know where the dragons are. I don't have anything to do with dragons in any way."

"Then what are you…?" asked Lucy.

"You are aware of Edolas, the alternate world parallel with our own, correct? I heard that you met yourselves in Edolas."

"I remember you talking about it grandma. You said there was no magic there right?"

"If I were to put in the perspective of Earthland's humans… I am the Grandine from Edolas. I got lost and stranded here decades ago."

Everyone was surprised at that news, even me. No wonder she didn't show me any magic.

"I could have gotten Makarov to help me get back to the other world… But eventually I grew to love Earthland… I've had all sorts of chances to return, in fact, but I chose to stay here…"

"DOES THAT MEAN IGNEEL AND METALLICANA ARE HUMANS OVER THERE TOO! AND ARE THEY HERE IN THIS WORLD!" asked Natsu.

"I don't know. I've never met them. But.. I have talked to the sky dragon before."

Wendy gasped.

"Of course, I haven't met her. She spoke through my heart with magic." Grandma was pulling ou the booklet she asked me to find. "You said you wanted to get 'strong' right?" She was addressing Wendy fully now. "Wendy you might be able to do something about that. I wrote out these magic spells for you exactly as I was told to by the sky dragon. The two air magics: Milky Way and Shining Wave-Air Drill. Theese are secret dragon slaying techniques she left to you."

"Grandine… For Me…?"

"She told me to give them to you if I ever met you." Prolyusica was turning away now. "Those magics are of an extraordinary level. If you overdue it, you'll wreck your body."

"Thank you so much Porlyusica-san! Grandine!"

Holy crap! Grandma's actually smiling! That's a sight you don't see every day! She was walking back to her home.

"Hey Chris you don't happen to know any medicine that can help us. Do you?"

"Sorry Lucy. I may have lived with her for several years but I didn't learn any medicine." They all groaned except for Wendy. "Anyway I got to go talk to grandma. See ya." I turned back to follow granny, my silver hair blowing slightly.

"Bye nee-chan!" Wendy gave me a hug from behind.

Nee-chan… I guess she could be a sister. I wish I knew where mine was.

Me and Grandma were sitting at the table having dinner. We haven't done something like this in like a month.

"So… Wendy finally has a mother figure again… I'm surprised it's you."

"I took you in, brat."

"I know… I just don't want to call her 'aunty' with her calling you practically calling you 'mother'."

"…I consider you a son…" She mumbled.

"Really?"

"Don't make me say it again brat!"

"Yes… mother." I smiled at that a bit

"Don't you start calling me that! You humans are so rude! I hate humans!" she yelled.

I got out of my chair and walked to the sink to put my dish in. Then I walked over to Prolyusica.

"Thanks for everything… mother." I kissed her hair and she seemed to freeze. I walked out of the healer's home.

"First a sister… now a mother." I laughed slightly then sighed sadly. "I must be lucky today…"

I looked up to the stars think of my past.


	5. Chapter 5

New Bartender

Chapter 5

"Bye guys!" called Natsu.

"Bye!" called the rest of the guild.

"Nee-san! Say hi to Grandeeney for me." she called leaving.

"Will do Wendy! Make sure you study those spells!" I replied.

Honestly ever since we found out that that Porlyusica was Edolis' Grandine she's been calling me her brother. I quess I don't mind.

Let me catch you up to speed. Apparently the guild had named Gildarts the 5th master of Fairy Tail but he put Makarov back as the sixth and restored Laxus' status as a guild member also that entering the Grand Magic Tournament while we were at Prolyusica's, my adoptive grandmother. Now half the guild is leaving to train for three months. I guess I could understand. This could rebuild the guilds reputation again. Whoever wins this is name the 'Number one Guild in Fiore'. Honestly it's pointless but we could use the money.

The only one who stayed behind were me, Macao, Wakaba, Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, Max, Nab, Reedus, Vijeeter, Warren, Laki, Kinana, Romeo and Master Makarov.

Also here's the weird thing. Mira left me in charge of the bar while she's away… irresponsible much? I've only been working here for like a month! I tried asking if she could leave Kinana in charge but both Mira and Kinana refused. Honestly I don't mind but… yeah.

"Everything alright Chris?"

I looked up. It was the Master who asked.

"I guess. It's just that… well… I'm kind of new here and… Mira left me in charge. Honestly I appreciate it but I'm not sure it was the best judgment."

"Eh. You'll do fine. You're more level headed than the rest of the guild."

"Except for Lucy." I pointed out.

"Except for Lucy." He chuckled agreeing. He sipped his beer.

"Hey Chris! One pint over here!" called Macao.

"Coming right up!"

* * *

Honestly work wasn't as bad as I thought. Things were handled pretty nicely seeing the guild wasn't too rowdy. I got to say: I miss the others. Now I see why the guild is like family. They grow on you.

Anyways I was headed home until I noticed something in the ally. It wasn't a 'something' it was someone.

A woman my age was laid back against the wall asleep. She had tanned skin, black hair, and wore clothes that said she wasn't poor but they were like she's been wearing those for several days. They looked a bit skimpy, a red tube top and some really short jeans that should have been longer and I could see her bra strap. Her sleeping expression looked… well… miserable.

I did the most honorable thing a man could do.

"Uh… lady?" I touched her shoulder.

Her eyes suddenly shot open and stared panicking at me. She instantly backed away from me and crawled away. Unfortunately her lovely face hit a trash can.

"W-What do you want…?" She wouldn't look at me. She had pretty blue eyes but they looked dull.

"Um… Just wondering if you're alright." I replied.

She still wouldn't look up.

"Anything you… want me to do." She started to move one of her bra straps. I stopped her hand with my own.

"Whoa there lady. I'm not here for a bit of fun… I'm just wondering if you're alright."

"Do I look alright?" she said softly with some bitterness. We had a moment of silence.

"I'm Chris… What's your name?" I put on a sad smile.

"So the little whore is finally doing other men huh?"

I spun around and saw Teebo, from Twilight Ogre, and his gang blocking the way out.

"What are you doing here?" I said coldly.

"Oh we're just here for a little action that's all." He said with that psycho-smile.

"Pleasure?" The girl stiffened at that. "Or the kind that gets your ass handed to you?" She jerked her head towards me.

"The first option." He got up into my face. "And I guess I could hand one the second option if you don't back off." I starred him down. "Or perhaps you'd like to join us if you know what I mean?" I noticed her shrinking at that last comment.

"I have morals. I don't use women for my own desires like that. And you call yourselves a legal guild."

"I guess we're going to have to teach you a lesson after all." He put his hand to his club. "You're about to feel what it's like to mess with a Twilight Ogre mage." He lifted his club but when he tried to strike he found it wasn't in his hand. It was floating right above him.

"And you already know what happens when you mess with a Fairy Tail!" I made the club swig itself into its owner's face it made him fall backwards. His friends looked stunned.

"Lady…? Do you want to be with these people?" I crouched down and asked softly to her.

"N-No…" She still wouldn't look directly at me.

"You hear that boys? She doesn't want to be with you so buzz off!"

"GET HIM!"

They charged me. The next thing they know. They're hovering six feet in the air and spinning clumsily. I send them right into a wall. I slam them left. I slammed them down, and then back hovering above the ground. I don't normally use violence but I think I can make an exception for these guys. You get a helpless woman in trouble and I'm around. You'd better leave.

"If you trouble this lovely woman again I'm going to make sure you wish you were dead! Now get out of my sight!"

I threw them into the water and they floated along.

I turned back to the woman I was protecting.

"Are you alright?" I lightly held onto her shoulders

She nodded.

"Can you look me in the eye?"

She still wouldn't look at me. I lightly turned her chin towards me.

She was blushing slightly but didn't look me in the face.

"Would… Would you like to get out of this place?"

She looked at me.

"My place isn't too far." She flinched. "No, no, no, no, I don't mean it like that!" I said quickly and she looked at me again. "I want to help you out. I swear I don't mean anything else."

"…Fairy Tail… You said… you were from Fairy Tail…" Her voice was very soft.

"Are you willing to come with me?" I offered my hand.

"…I can't walk."

"You feeling a little weak?"

She nodded. I picked her up bridal style

"I bet you haven't eaten in a while. I'll prepare some food when we get back to my house… That alright with you?"

She was blushing again but nodded.

I walked slowly to my apartment with a girl in my arms.

"You know… I still didn't get your name."

"…Mary… Mary Nor…"

"I have a guest room… You don't have to sleep on the couch or a chair… You could even use my room if you need to. I promise I don't mean anything perverted by that."

She blushed again and I kept on walking.

* * *

I placed her on the couched and did it as softly as I could. I then found a blanket to put over her. Luckily she accepted it. I'm nervous as hell right now.

"I'll get you some soup… Would you like that?"

She nodded and curled up in the blanket.

Few minutes later I came back with some chicken noodle. I also had a little food table set up.

She nodded again and took the bowl gingerly. She was hesitant to taste it.

"I didn't put anything weird in it. If that's what you're thinking."

She looked at me timidly. Next thing I know she's was gulping it down like Cana with alcohol, and it was done.

Holy crap.

"More please…" She looked embarsed and held up her bowl to me timidly.

"Sure" I smiled and started walking away with the bowl.

"…Chris?" I turned my head to face her.

"…Thank you…"

I smiled

"No prob." And I went to the kitchen to get her some more soup.


	6. Chapter 6

New Bartender

Chapter 6

"Come on… It's alright… No one's going' to hurt you here. I promise."

"Are you sure…?"

"The guild can be a bit rowdy at times but we're all friends. They'll be alright… Trust me." I offered her my hand.

Mary was still nervous about entering the guild. It's been a month since I've invited her into my home. I really had to be gentle so she could trust me. She's still timid but at least she trusts me a bit. During her stay I had to take time off work so she could get used to me.

…Man I'm going to have to work over time if Mirajane finds out.

I've tried to make her feel comfortable. I even took her out shopping. It wasn't as much torturing as I thought and to see her smile… Ah crud now I'm getting sappy… Oh well.

She took my hand and I gently guided her inside putting her hand on her shoulder. The guild wasn't too busy right now. It was still 7'oclock so not many people are here. The only people I saw were Makarov and Kinana. I was happy it was only them. It's easier to go one at a time.

"Hi guys." I called.

"Ah! Chris! Welcome back! And I see you found a friend." said Makarov.

"Oh Chris I was wondering what happened." spoke Kinana.

"Sorry for being away so long. I needed to help out Mary here. Mary, this Makarov the Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

He jumped down from where he usually sits and came over.

"How do you do?" He extended his hand with that wide smile. She took it smiling a bit. Then I guided her to meet Kinana."

"And this is Kinana. She works with me behind and in front of the bar."

"Hello." She waved smiling to Mary. Mary smiled a bit more.

"Okay I've got to work but you're welcome to stay around. I'm certain you'll like the others."

"In Fairy Tail we're more than friends. We treat each other like family." spoke Makarov.

"Um Master I was wondering… if you could keep the guild from … well… you know. She's had a rough life so far."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Does she know magic?"

"I'm not sure. I want her to trust me a bit more before asking."

"Very well."

* * *

Now its 8:30 and everybody's having breakfast. Master than made an announcement.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Everyone turned their attention to Makarov. "We have a guest here today. Please make her feel welcome and behave around her you brats! We don't know what she's gone through but so long as she's with us make her feel like she's a part of Fairy Tail! Got it!?"

We all yelled in agreement. Mary blushed a bit at the attention. Soon everyone went back to breakfast and Mary started to interact with some people.

She usually stuck to Laki, Romeo, or the Connel family. Mary really liked playing with Asuka. That doesn't mean she didn't interact with the others though.

Max and Vijeeter were able to make her laugh, Nab and Warren were able to have a good conversation, Macao and Wakkaba were nice to her, and Reedus stunned Mary with a drawing of her. She loved it I admit it was very beautiful.

I merely took orders with Kinana and made sure she was alright every once in a while.

"You doing alright Mary?"

She was sitting at a table with Laki. She nodded when I asked.

…Was it just me or was she smiling…?

"Can I get you anything?"

"…No… Thank you Chris."

Man she's beautiful… What the fuck am I thinking? I shouldn't-

"Chris?"

"Oh-ah-ah… Yeah?"

Smooth genius.

"Um… w-would you… uh?"

She's blushing. Why is she blushing?

"She's wonder if you'd like to go on a date with her?" interrupted Laki.

Oh a date… Wait. What?

"Is that true Mary?"

Her face was curtained by her black hair but she nodded.

"Uh… Yeah. Sure, why not? What time?"

"…After work."

"Uh, alright then, I'll… Yeah."

Move, move, move. You idiot!

* * *

Alright, work's done. 9:00. Guild is closed. Mary's right beside me- Wait she's beside me?

Okay Shut up. I'm nervous.

"So, uh, what do you want to do?"

She didn't say anything.

"Uh…"

Come on think of something.

"Movie?"

"Okay."

All right step one.

We got to the theatre in town and the theatre didn't look bad.

Your basic movie theatre: Glass doors, movie headlines over top of you, giant vertical sign say 'MOVIE THEATRE'. Yeah…

Man I sound like an idiot.

"So… What movie do you want to see?"

* * *

**Ok done. I'm running low on ideas and truthfully I just resumed typing this. So I have a favour to ask. Can you reader sugest a movie for me? I kind of need options for the theatre. And of course I'm not going to use the actual titles, just make a Fairy Tail version of them. I'm not sure if this is aloud but yeah. Review please and if you have a movie suggestion put it with a review. Thank you.**


End file.
